4x22 Graduation
by DexterFan4249
Summary: Clark slips up when talking to Lois about their future


4x22 Commencement

"I realise hand eye coordination is not one of your strong suits, gimme that" Lois said grabbing his tie as he fumbled with it.

"Lois I don't know what I'm gonna do without you" Clark said

"Oh Clark your future's laid out for you, college majoring in agriculture minoring in law enforcement then you and Lana are gonna have a church wedding.

"Excuse me?" Clark gaped

"Smallville its written in the stars and you know it, only a matter of time before you take over the farm and bring Clark jr into the world"

"Lois your hallucinating and besides I thought you met Clark jr" Clark smirked

The corner of her mouth twitched, the farm boy was learning.

"Don't remind me"

"So what about you Lois, back to school gonna stay a while"

"Nah I feel my education is gonna be in the workplace whatever that may be"

"What about journalism? You were pretty good at it when you were at the torch"

"Me no kill me first" Lois said sitting opposite him

"Why? Chasing down leads, uncovering truth and injustice sounds perfect for you" Clark said earnestly and she seemed like she was listening to him for once.

"Besides" Clark continued "With you mouth you'll never run out of words to write"

Lois smiled and through a pillow at him. Clark gasped in mock outrage.

"Lois you'll crease the shirt" Clark straightened up finally sorting his tie out.

"Don't worry about it, you actually look handsome for a change" Lois admitted

"Really a complement from Lois Lane must be dreaming" Clark smiled

"You dream about me Smallville?" Lois grinned getting back from before

"What…. No" Clark paled

Lois was shocked "Oh my god you have…."

Clark was on the back foot "Lois, I don't know what your talking about"

"Then why are you turning red?" Lois sniggered

"I….I'm not" Clark tried

"Clarkie fancies Lois"

"Well what about you?" Clark started regaining his composure "I remember Lois…..Look at his face, look at his face"

Lois stood up in shock "What I…...Clark"

"I heard you staring at Clark jr were you" Clark smiled on the attack

"No…..I wasn't I was just" Lois was turning red

"Lois now your turning red"

"Of course I'm not"

"So does Lois like Clarkie as well"

Lois looked stunned then suddenly seem to spring to life

"As well Clark, you just admitted you liked me" Lois beamed in triumph

Clark stepped back "Fine….a beautiful girl steps into the bathroom wearing nothing but my shirt… what do you expect?"

"So your blaming me?" Lois said

"Yes Lois its all your fault" He smiled

"You said I was beautiful" Lois said softly

Clark stepped towards her carefully "I know you think I'm a clueless country bumpkin but I'm not blind"

Lois had never seen him so unsure and vulnerable "Your not bad yourself"

Clark stepped closer breathing a sigh of relief and let himself smile.

"Lois I know its crazy but I've liked having you round this year"

"I've liked staying with you and your folks this year too" Lois said  
"I never thought a had a chance, you treated me like an annoying younger brother"

"Clark" Lois said softly "You know all this busting your chops it's just banter…. I like you Clark I just try to get you to cheer up, you always seem so uptight"

"Lois, you do" Clark stepped closer they were face to face now "I've never met anyone like you, who challenges me at every turn….You threw me for loop when I met you and I enjoy those battles but then there are those moments where I can see through your defenses get to know something real about you, your sister…..your mum"

Clark put her arms around her waist

"Lois do I have a chance" He said voice hitching

"Clark….this is sudden" His face fell

Breaking Clarks heart was not an option "I can't deny I've never thought about it"

Clark beamed "Lois that's brilliant"

She smiled at his enthusiasm "So you like me walking all over you?"

"I've come to look forward to it" Clark grinned "I….. can I kiss you?"

"Oh Clark I'm not that kind of girl….. you have to take me on a date first"

"How about tomorrow night?" Clark ventured

"Your on" Lois smiled

Clark her close

"Clark, Lois its time to go" Martha said climbing the stairs of the loft

They sprang apart

"Coming mum" said Clark straightening his tie winking at Lois when his mum wasn't looking and he headed off to his graduation ceremony with a spring in his step.

Of course graduation didn't go as planned the second meteor shower hit exactly at the worst time.

He met Lois and Chloe by her car and Lois was babbling. She was scared. He hadn't seen this side of her before.

He gripped her hands calming her slightly

"Lois….Lois you need to get out of Smallville, drive Chloe don't look back"

"Alright fine...but what about you" Lois said voice still high pitched

"Lois don't worry about me I'll be OK"

Lois grabbed his arm as he tried to leave "Clark..."

"Lois…..." And to the complete shock of Chloe still sat in the passenger seat they were suddenly kissing fiercely as if for the final time.

They finally broke apart Lois's lips were bruised, she smiled and bit her lip. Clark felt heat vision begin to burn his eyes and blinked it away. It seemed to happen every time she bit her lip.

"Lois, promise me you'll get out of Smallville" Clark said seriously and she nodded "I'll be back Lois…..I wouldn't want to stand up Lois Lane"

Lois smiled and with that Clark was gone.


End file.
